Bad Wolf Bay
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: What if, after all this time, the Doctor were to return?  Would she be there, waiting like she always was?  She may not have been his wife, but she was the love of his life.


_**So I was on Tumblr and someone had made a post about Rose and "Bad Wolf Syndrome", aka people affected, I.E. Jack. If ANYONE knows who it was, let me know so I can credit! This is for "thetinycookiemonster/brwneyedbook23" who always favors Rose.**_

The Doctor was scared. Scared of his past, and for his future. Traveling with Amy and Rory was fun, always a laugh, always enjoy... well, almost always, well, every few trips, but they are good trips. And now with some idea coming together on River, he might put together a general idea of where THEY were going.

But then the day came, with the happy couple in tow, the TARDIS set coordinates for the coast of Norway. The part that had him worried was the time. It was set in the year 2102, 93 years after he left Rose and the "almost clone" on the beach. What was drawing him there? A random incident? The Doctor doesn't believe in coincidence.

"AMY! RORY! A word?" The Doctor was idly flicking one of those "random switches" that "don't do anything" when they came in the command room. "I have to tell you something before we land. Amy, do you remember, me telling you about the girl who was gone? Who I lost? Who ended up in another world?"

Amy looked confused for a moment, but then it hit her, "Rose." The Doctor nodded, not trusting his voice for a moment at the sound of her name. "After we flew Earth home, I sent her back to her new home. However, due to a Human Time Lord Meta-Crisis, there was a clone of me made. Not a real clone, he was half Time Lord, half Human, like River. I left him with Rose. He needed her to save him, the way she saved me. He ended up staying with her to live and grow old with her, something that I can't do. We left them at the thinnest point in-between the universes, Dâlig ulv Strandin, in Norway.

Rory interrupted, "Dalek? There are going to be Daleks?" The Doctor shook his head slowly, "It means Bad Wolf Bay. Rose was... Anyway, The TARDIS has locked on to the same space we were before. It's been years, so I don't know what to expect. Please. Please be careful." With the final word, the TARDIS rang out that it had landed.

With a deep breath, the Doctor opened the door and stepped onto the wet sand. Amy and Rory looked out of the top of the TARDIS door, not knowing what was going on and not wanting to interrupt.

There sitting on the sand, was a truck. The passenger door opened and out stepped a woman in her 70's. The Doctor could tell from the eyes, the smile, that it was Rose's Daughter, his daughter, but at the same time she wasn't. She had the same Brown hair, tall leanness that used to be his, but no longer possessed. He had no claim to her now. He looked away from the old woman to see who had climbed out from behind the wheel, and what he saw almost broke his control.

It was Rose. She was there, looking only a year or two older than the last time he had seen her. She smiled and looked over at the woman, nodding and holding out her hand.

"Doctor?" Rose wasn't sure, but knew inside it was him. It had to be; the box, the bay, "You have changed." The Doctor smiled, "You haven't."

Rose's smile was sad, "Took a while to figure it out. After about 15 years, David was aging, that what we called him David. David Tennent, since he was the 10th of your regenerations. Plus, In this life, you need a real name. He was slipping away from me, and I stayed the same. We had Sara here, it was hard to explain that to her, but eventually she understood. David passed away 36 years ago. You promised you'd never leave me, but you did in the end. But now here you are. And I wanted Sara to see the man in the blue box. I AM still linked to the TARDIS it seems, she came right here. Bad Wolf has its perks."

Rose looked at Sara, and then nodded her head towards the box. "Doctor, mind if she takes a look?" The Doctor smiled and clicked his fingers. The doors opened, pushing the Ponds quickly away from the door. To avoid any awkwardness they ran into an adjoined hallway. The Doctor would get them if he needed them.

Sara walked in, instantly amazed by the size and color, "Mum was right. It is bigger on the inside." Rose followed her in, "Done a bit of redecorating I see? I like it." She smiled at the Doctor. Rose knew however that he was no longer HER Doctor. She realized what Sarah Jane Smith was talking about when she mentioned the Doctor leaving, changing. He had changed. He had become more relaxed, cheerful, and sometimes even downright goofy. He was still the Doctor, but it was Rose now who needed to move on.

The three moved back out onto the beach. "I've taken over Torchwood. We're much more civil now; finding random Alien Tech, protecting it. Lately we've had a weird outbreak of things we're calling Weevils." The Doctor laughed, "Sounds exactly what Jack is doing, Weevils and all. And it looks like both of you will be running it for a very long time."

"Are you still traveling alone?" Rose looked over the seemingly empty control room, noticing a scarf hanging over a seat. The Doctor smiled glancing towards the hallway where the Pond's were residing, "I was for awhile. But I've found new companions, Ponds? You can come out."

"'Bout time! Rory was getting antsy, the Roman in him." Amy smiled at her husband. "You must be Rose? I'm Amy, and this is my husband, Rory." Rose raised her eyes at the Doctor, "How domestic." The Doctor made a face back at her. "Oy Doctor, how much does River know about Rose? I do NOT need more drama in the family!" the Doctor was suddenly very quiet, "Yes, Good Point. Rose can I talk to you?" They both stepped back out onto the beach.

"Doctor? I understand. You went on living your life, just as I have gone on living mine. I miss you still, always, and I will always love you. However, time moves on. Tell this River she is very lucky. Wait, What did She mean by drama in the family. Are they related to her?" Rose stepped back, an eyebrow quirked. The Doctor shuffled his feet, running a hand through his hair, "Yea, um, it's a bit complicated." Rose smiled, "It always is." She walked back to the TARDIS door, "Sara? Time to go." As her daughter stepped out, she took one last look at the mad man with the blue box. "Take care Doctor." Rose kissed the Doctor on the cheek and took her daughters hand. Together they walked across the wet sand. Rose knew that for as long as she would now live, she would never see the Doctor again. 95 years ago the thought nearly killed her, but now, after a lifetime of love, and now the closure, she was at peace.

The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_**A/N: Does anybody else think that Arthur Darvill (Rory) looks a bit like Iddo Goldberg (Ben) From 'Secret Diary of a London Call Girl'? Write me a review if you think so too, or if you don't, or if you have NO idea but liked the story. :]**_


End file.
